Surreal Occurrences
by Surrealique
Summary: Surreal Black has been living in foster care for the past 16 years of her life without any knowlegde of the wizarding world, but today she's going to Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

A/N: I know that in the book Narcissa and Bellatrix are sisters and both Blacks, but this is an AU story, sorta, and so in this they are not sisters as it would mess up the track I wan this story to take, so remember they are only friends, Bellatrix is a Black but Narcissa isn't. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters mentioned from Harry Potter, no matter how much I wish I did! I do own Surreal though.  
  
Surreal Occurrences  
  
~Prologue  
  
Within the depths of the dungeons piercing screams could be heard echoing throughout the halls of Malfoy Manor.  
  
Narcissa Malfoy was attending to her friend, Bellatrix, as she suffered through her labor. The ministry's aurors had upped the search for Death Eaters since the abrupt defeat of Voldemort, which posed a great threat to Bellatrix being on the aurors "Most Wanted" list along with her husband Rodolphous, and the Malfoys. So it was they found themselves in hiding when Bellatrix went into labor.  
  
The defeat of Voldemort had taken a heavy toll on Bellatrix, as not only was Voldemort her entire life, he was the father of her child. The identity of the father was somewhat secret, having only her husband and the Malfoys know, so that the child would not be killed or hunted for.  
  
"Push Bella, you're almost there," Narcissa whispered to her as she had yet another contraction.  
  
"Get this thing, out . . . of . . . ME!" Bella screamed as she endured her final contraction. Afterward tiny wails could be heard below her.  
  
Narcissa came to her with a small baby girl wrapped up in soft green cloths. "Isn't she adorable, look she has your hair too" she said as she pointed out the dark black tresses marking the top of the baby's head.  
  
As she handed the little girl over to Bella the petite baby opened her eyes for the first time, looking up from under her lids to show her mother two shining emeralds. "Yes my hair, but she has her father's eyes."  
  
Narcissa leaned against the bed watching her friend gaze down at her child, "So what's the name to be given to this princess?"  
  
"Surreal, Surreal Cissa Black" she said without hesitation, "you like it I think I fits her, although it will have to be Black, can't have her carrying the name Riddle, her father would hate that. And well Cissa you're my most trusted friend, we make a great pair, she would do good to follow in our footsteps."  
  
"That she would."  
  
It was only two weeks later that Bellatrix and her husband were found and placed in Azkaban, leaving little Surreal alone. Her mother's friends and allies the Malfoys were unable to care for her as they themselves being under close watch by aurors at all times, for the suspicion of Death Eater activity.  
  
Instead Surreal was placed in foster care for the next eleven years of her life, not knowing her true parents or any family. She was treated horribly by the foster workers and the other children, and felt truly alone until the day she had an unexpected visit. 


	2. Day of Change

Disclaimer: Again I only own Surreal Black, the Reynolds, the Parkers, the Davidsons, Mrs. Hacklebarrow, and anyone else you don't recognize from the books.  
  
Surreal Occurrences  
  
~Day of Change  
  
Today I was moved to a new foster family, the Reynolds or something I don't know or frankly care. They have one daughter, Christy; she's about my age if not younger but I didn't care enough to ask. I mean they don't care about me so why should I put the effort into acting polite to them when I know in two weeks or less I'll get moved into another family. That's right, I don't.  
  
Yesterday was my birthday, August 3rd, but I doubt anyone knows, I don't share things about myself if I have a choice. And the fact of the matter is that no one has ever been able to force me to do anything against my will yet, meaning no I haven't indulged anyone in information about myself.  
  
Normally I am calm, though distant, when I move in with a new family, however today was different. Maybe it was their daughter Christy that got one my nerves, I mean how many times does she have to say, "You have a weird name, Surreal, what does that mean?" or "Why are you here, don't you have a family," I mean I am going to crack. Or maybe it was how this was my third family this week. I was with the Parkers until I accidentally set their dog on fire, honestly it was an accident. I might have wished for something like that to happen as the dog was chewing on my favorite shirt, but I didn't mean for it to happen.  
  
After that I was sent to live with the Davidson family. They were much worse than the Parkers. Mrs. Davidson took it upon herself to see that I was rid of all the "trash" I wore. This included my snake tattoo on my lower back, my bellybutton and six ear piercings, and all of the black in my wardrobe (meaning at least half of my clothes).  
  
She went into my room, when I was at school, and stole all of my earrings and dark clothes and put them in trash bags. She went as far as putting to the bags on the curb to be picked up the next day by the trash truck before I got to the house. After school I always go straight to my room, I'm not one for the casual family talk about school, "How was your day honey" etc. Upon opening my door I already knew what she had done. She made me so mad I just turned around and as calmly as I could manage glided down the stairs to find her sitting in front of the TV.  
  
Again I didn't mean to but when I saw her calmly sitting there, looking as if she had done nothing wrong I exploded, but the thing is I wasn't the only thing that exploded. The TV burst into millions of sparks and pieces of burnt plastic. Then after flickering for a few minutes the electricity was blown out. After that display, further freaking me out after the fire and dog two days ago, I left the house making sure to grab the trash bags on the street on the way out.  
  
The foster home found me, after the Davidson's had finally called them, some hours later blocks away still marching down the street angrily.  
  
Now I find myself in the third foster home of the week, a new record even for me. I mean weird stuff like this has been happening to me for years, normally being followed by packs of owls swarming to the foster home afterward. I never get to see what happens after that, they get sent off with a note or something and don't come back until the next year, around the same time too, it's a bit bizarre actually.  
  
But this time it was different, generally I only have "occurrences" as I like to call them when I am particularly mad, but with the Reynolds I wasn't mad, more like excessively annoyed.  
  
Christy does not seem to know when to leave me alone. I have only been in the house for a few hours, I haven't even unpacked my suitcase yet, when she comes into my room and starts to pester me, again.  
  
"So you really don't know why you have your name? It is kinda unusual," she says as she starts to look through one of my trash bags. As I said, suitcase.  
  
"No, I do not know why I was named Surreal, now back off," I said rather condescendingly, she needs to learn when to leave while she's still alive.  
  
"Well you know I was named Christy because my grandma . . ." Ok not I am extremely pissed off and just turn to glare at her when I noticed Christy had begun to twitch and spasm. Instead of feeling sorry for her I continued to glare at her and she started to scream as she fell to the floor.  
  
I could hear her parents running up the stairs and decided it was probably time to go. It had only been two hours and already I had to leave. I was not stupid or naïve enough to believe what happened to Christy was not my own doing, why? Because I knew I did it, I wanted her to hurt, and well I guess she did.  
  
I took off, with my still unpacked trash bags and made for the street. And once again they found me, I was taken back to the foster care center. I don't think they are going to put me in another home anytime soon.  
  
I was in my room at the center again, waiting for the inevitable rampage of the administrator, Mrs. Hacklebarrow, to fall upon me. So it wasn't unexpected when the door to my room opened and Mrs. Hacklebarrow stepped through, although it didn't look as if she was about to yell at me.  
  
"You have a visitor," now that threw me. In all of my sixteen years here I had never had those words aimed at me. Some other kids here had people visit them all the time, but me, with no family to speak of, never.  
  
"Uhh, who?" like I knew what to say, who would be visiting me, I didn't think I knew anyone.  
  
"Come out to greet them, they may even be able to get you off our hands," she sneered at me before leaving to go talk more with my visitors.  
  
Well if they could get me out of this dump, I may even try to make a good impression. I walked into the main hall, it was a little ways away from my room, and I don't think Mrs. Hacklebarrow wanted people to see me when they first walked in.  
  
The hall had a desk in one corner facing the double doors that led to the parking lot. It was such a plain room of light beiges I wanted to throw up, but then I saw my visitors.  
  
It was a man and a woman; I'm guessing their married, though they could be siblings looking so much alike as they were. The man wore black slacks and shoes, and a nice pressed black dress shirt with a black cloak over top, I think I already like him. He had long blond hair which to keep it out of his eyes was pulled back with a black bow, though it didn't look girly at all.  
  
The woman was dressed in an elegant dark blue dress that flowed onto the floor, the sleeves were bell shaped and it had a scoop neckline. Her blond hair was left loose and flowing to her waist.  
  
Suddenly I felt under-dressed in my dark green halter top, that if I may say so brings out my eyes nicely, tight black leather pants (I didn't steal them, I had a job once when I stayed with a family for more than one week), and black high heeled boots, they bring me from my 5'5" height to a nice 5'8". My mid-back length, layered black hair was up in a ponytail and I had my ever-popular make-up on (black eye-liner and mascara with dark green eye shadow and dark red lipstick) and finally I had all my nails painted black. Again, I like black and it sort of fits, with my last name being Black, even if it is ironic.  
  
"Surreal this is Mr. and Mrs. Lucius Malfoy, they have come to see if they can adopt you," Mrs. Hacklebarrow really does want me gone, she's all smiles and politeness and seems delighted by the fact that these people, uhh right the Malfoys, want to adopt me. But hey I'm not too sad either.  
  
Mr. Malfoy stepped closer to me smiled and put out his hand, "It's nice to finally meet to Ms. Black and I hope to get to know you much better in the near future."  
  
Well he seems nice.  
  
"I was hoping to get some time to speak with Ms. Black alone, Mrs. Hacklebarrow thank you."  
  
Whoa, can you say dismissal. And she's leaving I never thought I would see the day when the old witch would be sent away like a servant without so much as a word, she just left. These people must be rich or have some kinds power in high places. Now I'm definitely in awe, and why would they want to adopt me.  
  
"Ms. Black we are indeed here to adopt you, we are in fact good friends of your parents."  
  
Oh, that's why. "And sorry if this sounds rude, but who are my parents and why are you just showing up now, you would think that if you are such great friends you would have taken me from this hell years ago," ok that is definitely rude but hey I want some answers.  
  
"Well Ms. Black we were just able to locate you, you were taken from your parents at a very young age and placed here for protection from those who were after your parents. And if you agree to come with us we will be able to explain everything that has been happening to you and all about your parents," Lucius said.  
  
"How do you know what's been going on with me, the foster center was supposed to keep that quiet, and just so you know I didn't mean any of it, it was an accident . . ." he cut me off.  
  
"My dear Ms. Black do not worry about the unexpected occurrences, they are most natural for someone like us."  
  
"And who is us? And I'm sick of the whole Ms. Black thing, just call me Surreal," now I was agitated who did he think he was cutting me off like that, and acting all condescending to me.  
  
"Alright Surreal, we are wizards or in your case, a witch, we can do magic. Why else would there be hundreds of owls at your doorstep every year. They were there to deliver your Hogwarts letter" he held up his hand for me to keep quiet when I opened my mouth to protest, "Hogwarts is a school for witchcraft and wizardry, both myself and my wife Narcissa have attended and graduated from Hogwarts, and currently my son attends."  
  
Well it is a very extravagant story to make up and it would explain all the stuff I have been able to do recently, because for some reason I don't think that setting a dog on fire with one's mind is what we would call "normal." But maybe in this world it is normal, well I'm gonna find out. 


	3. A New World

Disclaimer: Again anything you don't recognize from Harry Potter is mine, everything else is JK Rowling's. And the "pet" stuff (you'll get what I mean later in the chapter) is from Spike in Buffy, so I guess that belongs to Joss Whedon.  
  
Surreal Occurrences  
  
~A New World  
  
I decided to go live with the Malfoys. Everything was official, they were now my guardians and only guardians, not adoptive parents. They thought that because both of my parents were alive, although I was unable to live with them, it would be inappropriate for them to be my adoptive parents, so I just got two new guardians. Yeah for me.  
  
After the hours of "necessary" paperwork, I'm told its necessary but I don't see the big deal, I just want to get out of this place, we go out the front doors of the center and I'm met by this limousine. I thought they were rich, I guess I was right.  
  
But I must of looked in awe because Narcissa, they insisted I call them by their first names, whispered to me, "Go in Surreal, and you might want to get used to this sort of treatment, you are just as well off," and I must of looked shocked or something because she then said, "You don't think your parents left you with nothing do you?"  
  
I wish they would just tell me who my parents were already; it's getting tiresome with them saying "your parents" every five minutes. But I didn't dwell on it too long as we got into the limo and some after that Lucius was announcing that we had arrived.  
  
Well I must say I have never seen anything so big. Just the gates must have been 18 feet tall; to say nothing of the house or mansion, I guess that would be a better word for it. Not only was the mansion huge, the grounds were enormous too. With pools and gardens and something I was guessing was the Quidditch pitch, they had somewhat explained on the way over, you could not see another house anywhere, their property must have gone on and on.  
  
After I had collected myself enough I realized Lucius and Narcissa had already begun to walk up the path to the mansion's doors. They had a house elf, again they explained this to me on the way over probably so I wouldn't freak out when I saw it, carrying my bags. Yeah that looked nice, my trash bags full of my stuff going into this huge glamorous manor. Yeah, real nice.  
  
I followed them into the entrance hall and was for the third time today, totally in awe. I really need to get a hold of myself I can't be doing this every time something shiny comes my way. I'm already irritating myself.  
  
But with golden and silver chandeliers, sparkling tile, mahogany spiraling staircases, and beautiful paintings on the walls it's hard not to be struck in awe.  
  
When I had stopped ogling my surroundings I noticed a strikingly handsome boy standing by the end of the stairs. I could tell right away this was the Malfoy's son, Draco. He had the same blond hair as his father, though his was much shorter, none of the past the shoulder length that his father had. He had his mother's eyes, the grayish-blue bordering on silver. Though he definitely had his father's smirk as he was using that very smirk on me at the moment.  
  
"Surreal this is our son Draco and I'm sure he will be more than happy to show you your room upstairs. We will see you at dinner in a few hours," and with a nod of his head he left. Narcissa gave me a slight smile and then followed after him.  
  
"So you're Surreal Black? I thought you'd be taller," Draco said making me turn around to look at him.  
  
"So you're Draco Malfoy? I thought you'd be less of a smartass," I shot back, not bothering to keep the irritation out of my voice. I might find him attractive but that didn't mean I would walk on my toes around him, if he couldn't deal with a strong woman it's his problem not mine.  
  
Then to my great surprise he laughed.  
  
"Thanks I needed that. Maybe with you around this place won't be so dull during the summers before school starts. So how about we try this again, I'm Draco I hope we can be on friendly terms since we are going to be spending a lot of time together" he said as he held out his hand.  
  
I looked at his hand a bit suspiciously before taking it in my own and saying, "Yeah well I am not here for your amusement purposes but I guess I can try this friendly thing," then I gave him one of my rare true smiles, "I'm Surreal."  
  
"Now that we are all introduced I'll show you your room, it's right across the hall from mine," he said as he pointed up the stairs and allowed me to go first. He is really quickly working his way up my good list, after that first remark I think I'm being to like him.  
  
He followed me up the stairs and then took the lead when we go to the top, well really only the second floor, but I'm not so sure how many floors this place has, could be a hundred for all I know.  
  
We made our way down the candle lit hallway; I knew they didn't have any electricity, as this was a wizard home. Lucius and Narcissa had been more than happy to fill me in on all those little details. Like how there is no electricity, no phones and no television. That didn't bother me that much and I seemed to be warming up the idea of being a witch and going to Hogwarts.  
  
Draco stopped at a door on the right side of the hallway and motioned for me to open it. Inside I found large queen sized bed with a black comforter and black pillows. Now how did they know? I smirked to myself looking around to see many things black and green, the throw rug was green over the hardwood floor. The walls changed with the day, as Draco explained to me, making them at the moment show a beautiful sunset. I had a dresser with a mirror expanding to cover the entire wall, along with a wood desk. I loved it already.  
  
"Do you like it? Your clothes and belongings have already been placed in the dresser by the house elves, so you don't need to worry about that although tomorrow you might want to buy some robes when we go to Diagon Ally," he said as he raked his eyes down my body. I had never felt anything like it, it made me get Goosebumps and that was just from the way he was watching me! What happened when he accidentally touched me or something? Well I can't say I don't want to find out.  
  
I sat down on the bed and was pleasantly surprised to find it very soft and exactly how I like my beds to be. Though I shouldn't be surprised given everything else in this room is exactly how I always wanted my room to be.  
  
"We're going to Diagon Ally tomorrow? I am I going to get my school stuff too, I mean that starts in a week or two doesn't it?" I asked, not knowing when I was going to Hogwarts as Lucius replied to the letter for me and I didn't get to see what it said.  
  
"Yeah, you need to get a lot of stuff including your wand, but school starts in about two weeks on September 1st so you don't have to worry about rushing to get anything," he said as he slide his hand through his hair and came to sit next to me on my bed.  
  
"Are you going with me?" I asked. I mean it was an innocent question I didn't want to be their by myself searching to find all of these places.  
  
He smirked at me while replying, "Mother and father thought it would be appropriate if I showed you around and helped you get all of your stuff since they have work and other things to do. So yes I am going with you."  
  
After that last sentence he had moved incredibly close to me. His face was only inches from mine and while I looked a little surprised he continued to smirk. We abruptly turned away from each other when there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Giddy would just like to tell Master Draco and Mistress Surreal that dinner is ready," and with that the house elf left and we were alone again. I looked back to Draco and found him smiling at me, none of that smirking that he had done before.  
  
"Well I guess we better go done for dinner, don't want to keep the parents waiting" and with that parting statement he left the room. Leaving me behind bewildered. What had almost happened there? Ok so we were both attracted to each other, I guess that was progress but this is my first day in this new world, I need to take it slower until I really know what I am getting myself into.  
  
We had a pleasant dinner in which Narcissa asked me questions about how I had lived for the past sixteen years. When I answered I could see the anger building behind her eye, she must have been a really good friend of my mother's because it was obvious she did not agree to how I was being treated at all.  
  
I told Lucius about my occurrences or accidents, although he still refuses to refer to them as such. He seemed pleasantly surprised at my fire dog incident, my TV and electric explosion, and my Christy spasm and scream episode. At the last mentioned incident Draco looked up from his plate to look at me. He looked at me with wonderment. Lucius told me I had done one of the Unforgivable curses, at which I looked a little nervous until he said it was brilliant that I could do such a powerful curse without a wand. He seemed pleased and so I didn't fret over why it was called an Unforgivable. Oh well.  
  
As we continued to talk Draco seemed to become more and more intrigued with me, staring at me for lengths at a time. Instead of finding it irritating and annoying as I normally would I found it endearing, God I really was falling for this guy I had only met hours ago.  
  
Then at the end of dinner Lucius and Narcissa excused themselves and wished me a good night's sleep.  
  
I followed Draco up the stairs to my room, said "Good night" and promptly fell asleep. What? It had been a very bizarre day, I just hoped I didn't wake up to find it was a dream.  
  
I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I went to hit the person who was trying to wake me. Who was stupid enough to try and wake me, I know all the girls at the foster center would never do it after I broke that girl Susie's nose and gave her a black eye for two weeks.  
  
When I raised my arm to try and hit the idiot who was shaking me, they caught my arm in mid air and pushed it back down. That fully woke me up; no one has ever been able to do that before. I opened my eyes to see two silver eyes looking back at me. I know I shouldn't of, but I screamed. The boy backed off and I fell from the bed to the hard floor.  
  
"Oww . . . that's gonna leave a bruise" I turned my head to the laughter I heard coming from my bed. Draco was sitting there continuing to chuckle at me while I blinked the sleep from my eyes in order to see him more clearly.  
  
"You are just beautiful when you sleep, but then I try to wake you and turn all monstrous on me" he said while continuing to chuckle.  
  
Then I did something that even surprised me, I laughed too.  
  
"Well maybe you shouldn't try to wake me then, and let me sleep," he really was bringing out a new, less the "I will kill you right now" me, and more the "flirt with me and see where you get." Although I must say I sorta like the new me, especially around Draco.  
  
"Are you implying I should just stay with you a night to watch you sleep," God now he's flirting with me and the new me decides to flirt right back.  
  
"Well maybe, if that will stop you from trying to get me up at 8:00 in the morning" I say with a smile. Two smiles, he gets two smiles from me in less than two days, new record for me, but again I like the person Draco brings out in me, maybe I should stop complaining.  
  
"I had to wake you early so we can go to Diagon Ally, or have you forgotten already?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. Okay I did forget but I'm now going to admit that to him. And I must say that he looks real sexy right now, man I need to get a hold of myself right now.  
  
"Yeah alright I'm going, just let me get changed I was so tired last night I didn't even change into my night clothes," I say as I wave him away. Then thinking he left I go to lift my halter off, only to see him still here.  
  
"Umm, yeah that would be your cue to leave, you don't get a show," I say while I clutch my rather small shirt to my chest in a pathetic attempt to cover myself.  
  
"Alright, I'll be going then pet. But hurry up I wouldn't want to have to come back up here to make sure your getting ready," he said with a smirk as he sauntered out of the room. "Pet" what's that, oh well I kinda like it, and there he goes with that sexy smirk again, God help me if my knees got a little weak.  
  
I finally I was finished getting dressed and was ready to go. I decided today that I would dress to kill, though not literally, but then again you never know. I was wearing black leather boots that came up to my knees, then again with the black leather, but this time it was a mini skirt. I wore a long-sleeved dark red top, with a very low v-cut neckline, people have called this outfit "slutty" in the past, but hey if you like it, wear it. I had my hair down; it flowed to the middle of my back in layers and framed my face perfectly. Again I had on my dark make-up, the eyeliner and mascara with a dash of silver eye shadow and a red lipstick to match my top.  
  
After looking myself over in the mirror and having it tell me "I was drop dead gorgeous," one can never get too many compliments, I was ready.  
  
As I walked down the stairs I saw Draco waiting by the front entrance. He didn't see me until I politely coughed to announce my presence. He seemed frozen for a second as he just stood there staring at me with his mouth partly open until he seemed to recompose himself and said, "You look absolutely stunning, I hope I don't have to chase all the other boys away from you" showing me a genuine smile.  
  
"Well why would you feel the need to do that, I am single you know," there was that flirting again, but I couldn't seem to help it.  
  
He smiled gently at me, "Maybe I don't want you to be single." And with that he turned and walked into the next room.  
  
I stood there stunned for a minute, I didn't actually think he would say anything like that to me, but you have to use what you get, so I jogged after him.  
  
The jogging part was hard, especially in four-inch heels. I found him in the room standing by the fireplace with a small bowl in his hand.  
  
"What's that for?" blurted from my mouth, so much for using what you get.  
  
He smiled, "We are using the Floo network to get to Diagon Ally, it's much quicker than talking a carriage or car."  
  
"Oh I remember it's the thing where you put the sand into the fire, it turns green, you jump in, say where you want to go and POOF, right?" I was trying to remember everything about the wizarding world I was told, it would hopefully help me out when I got he Hogwarts.  
  
"Yeah, POOF," he said mockingly, while he smiled at me. He could smile at me all day and I would love every minute of it. "You get to go first, just speak clearly 'Diagon Ally' so that you don't end up somewhere else and I have to waste the whole day looking for you."  
  
"Yeah, alright," and I threw some of the powder from the bowl he was holding into the fire and stepped in, "DIAGON ALLY!"  
  
Amazingly I was still standing when I flew out of the fireplace. I was so proud of myself until I forgot to get out of the way and Draco came through. He flew into me and we went toppling onto the floor. I was on my back looking up into silver eyes.  
  
He smiled at me, "Make sure to be out of the way next time, or perhaps I should just go first?"  
  
"Whatever, just could you get off of me now, I can hardly breath," I gasped fully aware that everyone in the room was staring at us.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to here, I find it rather comfortable and," he bent closer to whisper in my ear, "arousing."  
  
I wanted to die right there, my entire face was enflamed. I pushed him off rather forcefully, stood up and brushed off my shirt and fixed my skirt while trying to steady my breathing.  
  
He sat on the floor chuckling at me and my flustered state. Well I guess two could play that game. When he pulled himself off of the floor I walked up to him and when everyone else had gone back to what they were doing I leaned up to him, even with my heels he was a good few inches taller than me, and I kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
He froze. I pulled away and looked into his eyes as I licked my lips. Then I turned on my heel and sauntered out of the shop.  
  
I waited outside of the shop for him to finally come out of his daze. When he didn't come out for a few minutes I started to look around and notice my surroundings. People dressing in robes were everywhere, talking with old friends, buying and selling, or just wandering around. It was then that I noticed two boys start to make their way over to me. One had visibly bright red hair and blue eyes, the other with messy black hair and green eyes a shade lighter than my own. I recognized them from when the Malfoy's talked about them, and with much hatred I might add.  
  
Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. I decided to play with them before I let them know who I was or who I like to associate with, thinking the second piece of information may hold more meaning to them. I looked behind me to make certain Draco wasn't coming out yet and then looked up to greet them.  
  
"Hi, I haven't seen you around before and just thought I should introduce myself and my friend here, I'm Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley," he said while extending his hand to me.  
  
I took the offered hand, "It's so nice to meet you, I have only heard the best of both of you. I'm Surreal Black."  
  
Ron spoke up suddenly, "Black?" He looked a bit pale.  
  
"Uhh, yeah is there a problem?" I was curious as to what about my name made him look so pale. I turned to Harry expecting an answer.  
  
"Are you related to Sirius Black? I mean that's just . . . well I mean I've know of him and maybe you're related to him . . . or something," I tried not to laugh as he stuttered; he didn't seem to type who stuttered a lot.  
  
Just as I was about to answer I heard a voice call out behind me, "Surreal I just wanted to . . . ohh, Potty and Weasel, come to get ready for a new year of humiliation?"  
  
All the boys seemed to hit their emotional switch. Harry and Ron turned to the defensive and got ready to throw a comment back to Draco, and Draco turned from smiling and devious to a cruel and sardonic. I can't say I hated to switch though; he looked and acted great both ways.  
  
Harry was the first to say something back, "Back off Malfoy, we didn't come here to see you. We were just talking with Surreal, now go back home where someone pretends to care about you."  
  
Draco turned a delicious shade of red, but then smirked and I started to wonder what he was thinking until he started to walk toward me. I must have had a confused look on my face because Draco just smiled at me. But then Ron decided to have his say, "Leave her alone she doesn't want to have anything to do with you!"  
  
Now I began to get angry, although skillfully I didn't let it show on my face. Who did he think he was, telling me what I want to do or what I don't want to do? I was so focused on Ron's face that I didn't notice how close Draco was until he touched me. I jumped a little at first but quickly settled down as he placed his arm around my waist, his hand laying at the front of my skirt.  
  
Harry and Ron looked ready to protest until they saw that I leaned into his arms and laid my head against his chest. I looked up a Draco who was smirking a the two dumbfounded boys in front of us, "What was that you were saying Weasel, that she doesn't want anything to do with me?"  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to stop myself from laughing, I couldn't start this year off with two fresh enemies no matter how much I might dislike them, I would have to be around them a little longer to be able to hate them yet.  
  
When I opened my eyes again I looked only to find Harry and Ron must have left. I looked up at Draco, who still had his arm around me.  
  
"So what was that in the Floo room? Umm?" he said as he leaned toward me.  
  
"Well you know . . . you were . . ." I never stutter but here I am stuttering to a boy I've only known for about a day. But then I'm cut off from my stammering when lips cover my own. At first shock is my only response, and then I get into the kiss. We're snogging by the time I realize we hardly know each other. I finally pulled away.  
  
As if he red my mind Draco says, "I know we don't know each other very well, but well I want to." He scratches his head while looking down and not meeting my eyes.  
  
I put my finger under his chin and lift his head until his eyes meet mine, "I think I'd like to too," I smile. And then he slowly smiles back. 


	4. Anticipating Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Same old stuff, none of the Harry Potter ideas belong to me including J.K Rowling's amazing characters.  
  
Surreal Occurrences  
  
Anticipating Hogwarts  
  
Here I am two weeks later, staring up at the ceiling of my room. Who would have thought me, Surreal Black, would be nervous about going to Hogwarts? Well definitely not me.  
  
I looked over at the glowing green clock beside my bed, one of the few muggle accessories I was allowed to keep after moving into this house.  
  
4:16  
  
How wonderful. I have at least another four hours before anyone in the house wakes up, and then I have another hour before we leave for Kings Cross. Apparently since the Malfoy's are "rich beyond my dreams," as Narcissa likes to point out, we don't have to worry about waking up early in order to catch the train to Hogwarts. How having money and being on time relate to each other, I have no idea, but I thought it best not to voice that opinion out loud.  
  
Ok, now I'm really bored. I wonder if Draco is up now too? Only one way to find out.  
  
I crawled out of bed and went to the closet to put on my robe. Now matter how close I got with Draco over the past two weeks I still don't feel comfortable enough to walk into her room at four o'clock in the mourning dressed in nothing but a flimsy piece of black lace. The nightgown is spaghetti strapped and black, coming down to about the middle of my thighs, so to say it covers a lot would be lying.  
  
So with my black silk robe on I quietly opened the door to my room and walk out into the hallway, shutting it behind me. The wood floors feel like ice to my feet and I hurry to the door across the hall.  
  
Slowly I crack the door open and peek inside.  
  
Can you say "Slytherin Freak?" Ok maybe I'm exaggerating but his entire room is green and silver. Now I didn't say that I didn't like it, but sometimes you can go a bit overboard.  
  
I crept slowly toward the bed while whispering, "Draco . . .Draco are you awake?" Well obviously he wasn't, since he hasn't even moved since I got into the room, but I'm being polite.  
  
As I moved closer to the side of the bed that he was sleeping on I noticed for the first time that he wasn't wearing a shirt. The bed sheets were clinging to his waist and I hoped to God he was wearing something. It would defiantly not be good to have him wake up naked with me in his room, I'm thinking he may be mad. You think?  
  
He was lying on his stomach with one arm bent above his head and the other hanging carelessly off the side of the bed. I went to move a piece of his hair from tickling his nose, I'm sorry but it was irritating me, when he suddenly grasped my wrist in his hand.  
  
"Oh, ummm. . . hi?" I stuttered. I swear I never stutter, only when I am around him and that's just starting to piss me off. I am not weak, and only weak people stutter when caught in compromising situations. Oh well back to Draco. He shifted so that he is sitting upright, still holding me wrist, while staring at me.  
  
"What are you doing in my room," he looked over me at the wall, "at 4:30 in the mourning." He all be yelled the last part.  
  
I started to feel my embarrassment crawl its way up my cheeks but quickly turned it to anger. So what I was in his room, he doesn't have to scold me like some three year old.  
  
I got off the floor, where I had been kneeling, and sat on his bed, making him finally let go of my wrist. He wants to play mean, fine, but he should know by now that I am never one to be belittled by anyone.  
  
I leaned toward him so that he was forced to lie back down on the bed. He fell back with a "thump" and I shifted so that I was on top of him, straddling his thighs above the emerald silk sheets. I leaned against him so that my lips were a sigh away from touching his ear, "You mean you don't want me here?"  
  
I thought I hear him whimper, but I was too intent at looking at his lips when I tilted my face back up to be even with his. When my eyes finally met his he quickly captured my lips in a passionate kiss. With me lying onto of him we continued to escalate the passion of the kiss, allowing each other to explore every depth within our mouths.  
  
Finally we broke apart, after what felt like eternity, gasping for breath. We smiled at each other and spoke no words as I moved so that was lying on my side on the bed facing away from the door with Draco spooning me from behind. Soon after that I fell asleep, feeling the safest I have ever felt in my life, circled in Draco Malfoy's arms.  
  
I was woken up abruptly by a high-pitched shriek. Covering my ears I tried to turn to see what was making that racket, only to find that I couldn't. Draco's arms were constricting my movements, not allowing me to get up or even turn to face the door.  
  
Finally after much prodding and poking on my part, Draco opened his eyes. He opened his eyes only to smile at me. And God help me but I smiled back, even though for the past few minutes he successfully angered me to the point of explosion by not waking up and not letting me go.  
  
He slowly let go of me and together we turned to see a frantic Giddy hitting himself with one of Draco's school texts, whispering "Sorry Master, so sorry."  
  
A sheer look of disgust passed over Draco's face as he got out of the bed (he was wearing something after all, silver silk boxers, what is it with these people and their silk?) and grabbed Giddy by the pillow bag throwing him out into the hallway.  
  
I walked past Draco and before he could say anything made my way to my room to finish packing and to get ready for the day.  
  
After nearly an hour of digging in my dresser and rummaging through my closet I finally found what would be my perfect first day of school outfit. Again my favorite pair of knee-high four-inch leather boots, tight fitted (very tight fitted, it took me near a half hour to squirm into them) black leather hip-huggers, a blood red tube top and the final touch. My leather jacket. Leather is my life.  
  
I had a good half hour until I needed to be ready to leave for Kings Cross, which gave me just enough time for my necessary make-up (the basics, really) and to finish stuffing the rest of my clothes into the new trunk Lucius got for me. I had already packed everything last night, but with the mess I made after contemplating my outfit the past hour my trunk was empty and the discarded clothing thrown all around the room.  
  
I made sure not to forget my snake. Damian was a present from Narcissa when we were at Diagon Ally, she originally wanted to buy me an owl, so that I could "keep in touch" throughout the school year, but after arriving in the shop I immediately went to the snakes, and she caved. It's not like I won't be able to send letters, I can just steal Draco's owl.  
  
I was at the top of the spiraling staircase when Draco called up from the entrance hall, "You ready yet?"  
  
Well if he was going to be sarcastic about it I don't feel the need to grace his question with an answer. I ignored him while I made my way gracefully down the steps, my baggage trailing behind me. Draco showed a few charms and spells so I wouldn't look like "a complete idiot," as he put it, when I got to school. He showed me some curses as well, but there's no need to mention those now is there?  
  
You have to be careful when going downstairs in heels. Especially when the guy you happen to like is staring up at you from the bottom, don't want to fall and make a fool of yourself now do you?  
  
When I finally made it down the stairs with my luggage and Damian I saw Lucius, Narcissa and Draco standing by the fireplace waiting for me. Yeah another trip using the POOF powder. I just hope I don't fall or anything this time, I spent way too much time on this outfit and appearance to mess it up before we even make it to the train.  
  
Apparently the Malfoy's were going to see us off because they insisted I go first and that they would follow shortly. With my trunk and all I "flooed" (I like Poofed better) to the train station. I didn't fall, much to my happiness and amazement.  
  
I had just started to walk toward the train when I though I heard someone addressing me, "Excuse me miss, are you new to Hogwarts?"  
  
I turned to see a small brown-haired girl jogging toward me. Now I can say small cause she is shorter than me, though it may only be an inch or so, but that does consist of being "smaller."  
  
Deciding I should try to be as least polite, she could be one of Draco's friends for all I know, I addressed her, "Yes actually I am going to Hogwarts this year, Miss . . ." I trailed off hoping she would get the hint and tell me her name.  
  
She got the hint, "Miss Granger, Hermione Granger and you are?"  
  
Granger, where have I heard that name before. I don't think that it is from Lucius' lecture on pureblood families, cause I think I know those by heart. Having me list each family practically every night . . . Malfoy, Lestrange, Black, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. No, Granger isn't on that list, so from where do I know that name.  
  
"Mudblood, still hanging out with Weasel? Or are you two going to get married and have kids bringing even more filth into this world?"  
  
AH, that's where the name is from. Potter and Weasley's friend the muggleborn.  
  
She turned redder with each word Draco said, though I tuned them out after the first spout. Insult after dull insult gets boring. So I stood there leaning against the train station wall waiting for the Malfoy's to come. I would have left for the train already but Narcissa made me promise to wait for her so that she could wish me luck and say goodbye.  
  
Just as they both came out of the fireplace I noticed a particular group of redheaded people making their way over to us.  
  
"Arthur," Lucius said with a nod as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped a little at first; I swear he came out of nowhere! By this time Hermione and Draco had stopped arguing or whatever, I really don't care, and made their ways to stand by their respective parties.  
  
"Lucius," Arthur replied with as much hatred. Everyone it seemed was in a full out glare contest. The Weasley family, I saw Ron and could guess from there, with Harry and Hermione were glaring full out at the Malfoys. I just stood there looking bored, again. Finally after a few minutes of doing nothing but glare I interrupted the little Powwow and addressed Lucius, "Can we say goodbye cause I really don't want to miss the train on my first day?"  
  
He looked down at me startled. I think he forgot I was there, "Yes, Surreal." Then he looked back to the Weasley's, "Arthur." Then he quickly spun on his heel and strode to the train platform. Gosh, a total of three words spoken and the tension level is the highest I've ever been in. I mean I've done some "bad things," as Mrs. Hacklebarrow used to say, but never have I been in a room with this much tension. It was then that I noticed my whole group had already turned to follow Lucius.  
  
"Surreal," Draco called to me from a few steps away after noticing that I hadn't moved to follow them.  
  
"Right" I said as I finally turned and jogged to catch up with Draco. When I was even with him he wrapped his arm around my waist and turned his head back, to sneer at Harry and Ron.  
  
After saying goodbye to the Malfoys, and promising to write to Narcissa at least once a week, Draco and I finally made our way onto the train, with a minute to spare.  
  
Draco led me to a compartment with two people inside. And can you say ugly? The two boys inside stood up when we entered and looked ready to attack me until Draco stepped forward and "calmed them down."  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, this is Surreal Black," he introduced as they scrunched up their faces even more in confusion, "My girlfriend." They at least seemed to understand that as they stopped scrunching their faces and sat down. They went back to what they were doing before we came in, which was poking each other with their wands. Ok sorry they aren't ugly... they're ugly and stupid! But my train of thought abruptly took a detour as Draco sat down and pulled me onto his lap.  
  
"Are these your only friends?" I questioned while leaning forward so only he could hear me.  
  
He laughed, "Oh of course not, but I'll hold off on the introductions until we get to Hogwarts. Right now I want some alone time with my girl."  
  
That got my attention, "Your girl eh?" I wasn't really angry, which is a surprise in itself, since when have I not been mad?  
  
"Yeah pet. No boy will come within a ten meter radius of you with me around," he chuckled while tightening his grip on my waist.  
  
I didn't have much to say to that as I was trying not to fall asleep anyway, being bored for most of the day does that to me. I need activity to stay awake and seeing the Malfoys and Weasleys glare at each other for minutes on end is not my idea of activity.  
  
"But you know we aren't even alone, you got your two goons over there poking at each other," I yawned as I pointed to the two boys who were in fact still poking each other.  
  
"Don't worry pet, go to sleep. We have at least another five hours until we reach Hogsmeade," he said softly as he petted my hair.  
  
"I thought we were going to Hogwarts?" I asked. Although I never heard the answer as I feel right asleep as soon as I had finished the question. 


End file.
